


A Passionate Night

by PapiMuds



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Out of Character, Possible Series??, Sex, Smut, Somewhere between Phase 3 and 4, What Is Bed Time?, fluff if you squint, i did NOT edit this, it's 5am, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiMuds/pseuds/PapiMuds
Summary: Just something I wrote at 5am. Smut, sex, probably bad writing, maybe some romantic feels.





	A Passionate Night

Murdoc's finger trailed down his lover's seemingly unblemished face, save for the blush spreading across his singer's cheeks. Stu had just lowered himself down onto the bassist, taking in his girthy cock, ready to ride into a shameless euphoria of sex-driven bliss. Murdoc watched Stuart's face as he sat above him: black eyes darker than an abyss stared down at him, white cheeks reddening, lips parted in a gentle "o," as he waited for the bassist to fuck him. He lay beneath the beautiful bluenette, cock stuffed into his ass and twitching to each heartbeat that pumped the blood through his veins, ready to blow both their minds.

For some reason, though, Murdoc felt as if tonight were different. He didn't feel like he wanted to fuck Stuart just because they're both horny blokes who can't resist one another. No, tonight Murdoc wanted to make love to Stu as if it were their first time and he needed to do it right. The singer started to become shifty above him, not sure why nothing had started quite yet.

"M-Muds, you a'right?" A look of confusion crossed the singer's face. Murdoc realized that a minute or two had passed by with just the two of them sitting there, nothing happening but the endless stream of thoughts running through his mind. Murdoc's finger trailed down the singers chest and to the lengthy cock resting between them. He stroked his partner's length and slowly began to move his hips into the man. Stuart gasped at the unusual attention to his erection and the slow pace that the bassist had started at.

"Murdoc. . . ?"

Without answering, Murdoc rolled his hips a bit harder, grinding his pierced tip against the little bundle of nerves inside of Stu, earning yet another lovely gasp of surprise. He let go of the signer's cock only to grab his hips and begin to move his body to the rhythm of his own. Soon Stu caught on and began grinding right back down onto Murdoc's member.

The pace began to pick up and Stuart nor Murdoc could hold back their lustful moans and attempt at words. He tightened his grip on Stu's hips, his body begging to go harder, to pound into this tight little ass that was all his. But his emotions stopped him once more, " _No_ ," he thought to himself, " _I want to make love, not just have sex. . . Even if it feels so amazing_." Suddenly, Murdoc reached up with a hand, tangling his long fingers into the blue mess of hair and wickedly using the angle to both their advantages. Stuart cried out, nearly panting at the constant attack on his prostate, pushing his hips down harder to beg for-

"More!" 

" _Well he asked for it. . ._ " And then Murdoc lost what little train of thought he had left. 

His grip tightened in Stu's hair, forcing the singer to lean down over him. Instantly his mouth was grazing over the smooth and sensitive skin of the singer's neck. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh and suckled small spots in every place he could as his hips drilled upwards unrelentingly. Stu sputtered and moaned, even whined, yet he didn't stop trying to meet Murdoc's hips with his own. Murdoc's long tongue snaked out of his mouth to trace the dark blemished he'd created. He even went as far as placing small kisses on every single one of them before moving to Stu's ear and showering it with yet another attack of more bites and kisses.

Time seemed to drag on for a while in this position. Both had started to shake, their breath heavy, losing all rhythm and pace, but Murdoc wasn't done in the least. He swiftly lifted up the bluenette and pulled out of him. Stuart whined and whimpered in protest, sweat trickling down his forehead, body shaking ever so slightly from coming so close to orgasm. Without hesitation Murdoc had already gotten up and pushed Stu's face down into the pillows. He quickly undid the clasp to his belt form his pants still dangling from the edge of the bed.

Muffled, he heard Stuart speak up from the pillows, his voice weary and shaky already. "Muds? What are you doin-" Another surprised gasp form the singer as Murdoc quickly bound his wrists together, pulling back on the binds and guiding the singer's ass right onto his even more hard cock. Murdoc let his own small gasp escape, the new angle providing a tighter fit. Giving another pull, Stu's hips rocked back as Murdoc's slammed forward with all of his force. Suddenly he was pumping into the singer's ass. Pounding into it faster than his heartbeat could ever keep up. 

Murdoc's head rocked back, the warm sensation in his lower abdomen began to tell him that he was close, but he didn't want to be done. He wanted to hear Stuart yell his name, wanted the man to tell him he loved him and that he'd never fuck another, that only Murdoc could make him feel this way. Yet again Murdoc's hand made it's way into the now sweaty blue hair. This time he wasn't as gentle as he grabbed a fistful and forced Stu up, pulling back on it to deepen his thrusts. The singer moaned and convulsed, riding his lover's cock into mind blowing oblivion until he came over the bedsheets and across his own stomach. Murdoc, however, didn't stop and continued to beat the bundle of nerves inside of his partner.

Murdoc reveled in the way Stu quivered and moaned and gasped, even though he had already finished. He loved the sweet little sounds pouring out from the man's lips and right to his ears, telling him that he was amazing and felt so good, how he never wanted this amazing feeling to end. Murdoc's vision went white and with a final thrust forward, he came.

He fell onto his side next to his lover. Both were panting and sweaty. The smell of sex all over them and the bed. By now, Murdoc usually was already kicking Stu out, getting new sheets, and hopping in the shower. But this time was different. 

"Stuart. I think I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I wrote this on a whim cause I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
